My year with Yu
by TheNeverLandSeeker
Summary: What journey will unfold when familiar characters return? New enemies, new beginning, new ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Introducing Yu.**

'Ohayo sensei!' chorused the class.

'Ohayo class. Today, we have a new student joining us . . .'

You could barely lift your head off of the desk. The alarm must have had a fault with it and you woke up late. The class was muttering quietly among themselves. You half-heartedly eavesdrop.

**Urgh, I didn't even have any breakfast. Today is going to be great. **You sigh sarcastically. Your stomach gave one large grumble for good measure,

'Wow isn't the new guy cute!'

'Yeah, he's really hot! I want him to sit next to me!'

You could hear a few class girls squeaking excitedly about the new student.

**Hm, I wonder what's so interesting about this new boy?** You thought to yourself.

Grudgingly lifting your heavy head you look in the direction of this supposed 'Cute and hot' new guy. He swept a gaze at you. He had dark shaggy green hair and poisonous yellow eyes. He smiled intriguingly at you. His fanged teeth glinting.

'Ahhh he smiled at me!' Whispered a girl possibly near fainting. Little did she know it wasn't actually directed at her. But you left her to have her fit over the boy.

**Wow. . . I suppose he is quite hot** you thought agreeing with the overly excited girls.

His uniform was fitted so you could faintly see his bulky muscles underneath his shirt. He stood in a sort of reclining 'cool guy' pose. He had a short ponytail tied up with a red band at the back of his head. Leaving his unkempt but spiky bangs flicking over his pale forehead. His skin was deliciously smooth and pale. Almost a white colour but not quite; like vanilla ice-cream.

'Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?' said the teacher beaming at the boy. Why did the teachers have to b so cliché with the 'friendly, like me!' act.

'Sure.' Said the boy. He looked over in your direction. His voice quite low but somewhat elegant.

**Why is he looking at me so much? **you mentally questioned his actions. You were sure you could feel some girl's fiery stares boring into you.

'My names Yuuki Ikasatachi. I'm 15 years old. I moved to Tokyo a week ago with my two brothers. He eldest one is Minoru and the other is Osamu.'

'That was a good introduction Mr Ikasatachi. . .' Started the teacher.

'Would it be much trouble if I was called Yu?' He asked politely.

'Right um. . . Yu where am I going to put you . . .?'

To the teachers astonishment Yu graciously walked over-leaving a trail of love-struck girls swooning in his wake as he walked past-and he sat down next to you.

**What is this guy playing?** You thought without a turn of your head. Your cheeks were becoming inflamed dangerously.

Now you were definitely sure all the girls' eyes became green with visible envy.

'Right um. . . now you're sitting comfortably we will start the lesson. . .' The Sensei stammered turning to the blackboard.

You went under the table to get your note book out and a pen. You found the book but you were scrambling around in your bag for the pen.

**Damn, I can't find the pen.**

'Here you go.'

A thin pale hand slid across the desk with a pen. You looked up to see the strange boy was staring intently at you.

'Ah, um. . . Arigotou!' You finally choked out.

He was looking at the board now and became engrossed with the lesson.

'Not a problem.' He murmured.

The lesson dragged at a snail pace regretfully.. Throughout, you found yourself glancing at Yu. The blush never left you cheeks. Leaving them looking as red as a porcelain dolls.

**He is so mysterious looking. I wonder why he moved to Tokyo so late? Its December now.**

The bell rang intensely calling the end of the lesson. At last, free.

'Takenaka Miu? The teacher spoke looking up from the board.

'Hai sensei?' You stood up and bowed. Your bangs falling across your eyes.

'You will be Yu's guide for the day. You must show him around our school. I can trust you can do a good job.' He smiled closing his eyes.

'Hai.' A hint of worry in your voice. Not so free now.

You sit back down and scrabble to get all your things in your bag.

'Here is your pen back. Arigatou.' You said bowing your head slightly.

'Pleasure.' He said smoothly.

You felt your cheeks were starting to blush. Again. After them finally returning to normal. Damn

'So, I take your name is Miu and your showing me around today?' He said half asking.

'Correct.' You replied.

'Cool.' He said smiling and closing his eyes; leaning back into his chair.

The class started filing out chattering like a bunch of monkeys.

'Miu! Come and join us.'

Several girls with cheerful grins waited outside for you. Your best friends.

A short girl with cropped blonde hair and puppy brow eyes bounded over to you. She was your best friend out of the lot of them.

'What you waiting for Miu?'

'I am sorry Yuko. I have to show the new guy around today.' You said retuning her beaming smile.

'Ohayo Yuko. My name is Yu, I'm sorry I'm stealing Miu today.' Spoke Yu with a wicked grin. You noticed he was right behind you. You felt his cool breath at the back of your neck.

Yuko had turned the same colour as a tomato.

'H hai! No w worries. . . Yu. I um will call you later Miu!' She stammered out.

'Hai.' You spoke. The hairs at the back of your neck had risen.

**I know how you feel Yuko. He's so. . . intimidating.**

She waved and gambolled of after your other friends.

'So, where to first Miu?'

Break seamed to last millenniums. You walked around the whole school showing him everything he needed to see. He was always a couple of steps behind you listening to your every word.

'So, I guess that's all the school I have showed Yu.' You turned to look at him.

He flashed a grin.

'Thank you kind Miu.'

'Uh hai!'

**Well this is awkward.** You sigh.

Fortunately, the bell rang. **Un-**fortunately it was p.e.

**I'm doomed.**

'Miu, what lesson do you have now?' Said yu.

'P.E.' You grunted.

He mistook your grunt.

'Oh never mind then.' His smile drooped a fraction.

Blushing violently you started freaking out slightly.

'Ahhh! I didn't mean to sound so rude! I just hate games that's all.' You was gabbling now.

Yu however was chuckling.

'I see. I have games now too. I will escort you dear Miu.' He said bowing to you playfully, 'I'm really grateful you showed me the school.'

**Wuah! He can be charming. He seriously is cool.**

'Hai, arigatou!.' You said smiling and retuning the bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Voices**

With heavy heart you trudged with plodding feet toward the changing room.

**More like dungeons.**

Yu was at you side whistling a happy tune with his hands in his pocket. You kept taking quick glances at him. He caught you peeking and smiled warmly. Along the sides of the corridor, swooning girls squealed and said hello to Yu flirtatiously. He smiled impishly sticking his tongue out slightly. By now, you could literally see girls melting to the floor.

'You attract attention easily.' You shyly giggled glancing at a girl with her eyes practically popping out staring at Yu.

'Neh?' He shrugged his shoulders bashfully.

**Fangirls already! And it's his first day as well.**

You was outside the girls changing room doors reaching for the handle.

'Miu?' Said Yu from behind.

'Yes?' Turning around to look at him.

'Does this make us friends now?' He looked hopefully.

Smiling bashfully you said 'I guess so.'

He looked really happy now.

'Great, I'll catch you at dinner?'

'Hai!'

It was cold outside. You decided to fake a tummy bug and got to sit out in games. It was running around the track several times. Marginally worse than death.

**I'm glad I don't get to do such a torturous thing.**

You glanced around and spotted a boy group the other side of you training for kendo. You spotted Yu at the edge of the group. He had a look of determination in his eyes. Coach had paired Yu up with a guy twice size of him. He had intense muscles and looked like he could squish Yu flat. This didn't faze him. Biting your lip you anxiously watched as they squared each other now wearing protective masks. Swords at the ready.

'Ichi, ni . . . Tatakau!' Shouted the trainer blowing his whistle.

The match started. Yu was the first to make a move. The duel went on for a dragging and harsh five minutes. Yu finally took the winning strike.

'FACE!' He screamed.

Amazed, you clapped and shouted.

'GO YU WELL DONE!'

He looked over and waved. Beaming at his one girl audience. The other girls were too busy nearly dying on the end of the track near out of breath. You savoured his smile to yourself before he turned around the be congratulated by the coach.

The bell echoed for lunch.

You waited outside the changing rooms for Yu. He arrived looking a bit rosier that he did before and his hair was wet.

'Sorry miu! I had to take a shower. Boy, kendo sure beats you.' He sighed heavily.

'It's okay Yu! You done great!' She said patting him on the back.

They went to the canteen. Yu looked amazed by the cafeteria food. You just shot him a confused glance.

**Why does he look so astounded by regular canteen food?**

You bought soda and a salad with chicken pieces. Yu bought a chicken sandwich, soda, chips and an apple. He ate really hungrily enjoying his food. You was nearly finished with you meal when he finished all his.

'That was delicious!' He smiled blissfully.

You just curiously smiled back at him. He was watching you now. Staring at you dreamily. When you looked up he quickly looked away and sipped at his soda. You glanced around to see girls nudging each other looking envious at you and Yu. You spotted your friends and waved over at them. They cheerfully waved back and disappeared into the lunch Que.

'Miu, tell me about yourself then?' He was looking deep into your eyes. His own glittering golden.

**His eyes are amazing.**

'Uh, what would you like to know?' You snapped back into reality.

'Tell me your interests?' Not once leaving your eyes.

You glanced down blushing slightly. You played with the cap of your soda twirling it round and round.

'I love playing the piano. I hope to become more advanced. I also like art, it's really interesting. Most of my time, I read a lot. In particular I show an interest to adventure books. And I like nature. I go anywhere where there is nature.' You eyes shining. 'I couldn't say any more than that.'

'That's wonderful Miu!' He done a closed eye smile. 'Story of my life! I like swords work (Writer note! Ack I couldn't find a better word!) Um. . . I like the night time. I have a strong belief about the environment. And I also like food! I couldn't find a better description to fit me.' He explained sheepishly.

'It's okay! That's really cool.'

Lunch time ended and it was lesson. Yu escorted you to your lesson. However, rather going to his own lesson he strolled out the school doors unnoticed and travelled until he at an alley just outside the school.

'Any luck?' Spoke a deep voice in the darkness of the grimy shadows.

'None, no signals given off or anything. I don't think it's located there.' Yu spoke to the figures.

'Bah! This is hopeless!' An adolescent voice replied.

'I'm . . . WE.' Yu corrected himself. 'Are doing as best as we can. How long is it before he will notice?'

The deep voice spoke again. 'Time is a luxury we do not have. I'm afraid he will be here soon.'

'Yeah, along with that WITCH.' The adolescent voice shuddered.

'That's not good.' Yu gasped.

'Hm.' grunted the deep voice.

There was a rippling sound and Yu was alone. He made his way back into school. His head was hurting. He pinched the bridge of his nose and entered the doors and into his lesson with the excuse of being lost.

'Miu! Spill the beans!' Yuko questioned staring at you suspiciously.

'About..?' You was sure you was missing something.

'What's with you and Yu.' She said twirling an imaginary moustache then momentarily giggling.

'Hehe you and Yu. . . ANYWAY, are you two... .' She whispered.

'You two what?' You knew what coming next.

'Together.' Yuko breathed.

You exploded.

'No no no no no! I am not! I just met the guy! He probably has eyes for another swooning fan girl!'

'Phew! Well heads up, everyone thinks you're a couple. Jealous talk is wafting around like a bad smell.' Yuko mimed holding her nose.

You groaned.

**Trust sensei to pick me to show him around. Mind you, I'm glad I've met yu. He seems so nice.**

You spent the whole lesson with thought circling around and around your head. You put your head on the desk. Eyes drooping. Your consciousness was lost.

* * *

'Yu, where are you?!' You shrieked. You was blundering around a dark forest. Your eyes streaming. Your face and clothes covered in blood. You clutched your hip which was ripped into and bleeding fatally. You managed to stumble to a stream. On the other side was a silhouetted figure covering the moon. The figure floating about the tall and twisted trees. The figure was cackling hysterically. Eyes stung yours like poisonous orbs.

'Fusion!'

'Nooooo!'

* * *

Slam.

You wake up with the class turning around to gawk at you. The teacher had slammed a book on your head.

'Repeat what you was saying Miss Miu.'

The class by now was in a heap of chuckles and guffaws.

You went red like a tomato. Head hung in shame. Your hair hiding your face from chuckling class mates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- Death child**

For the rest of the lesson you was trying to avoid the sniggers and stares from woeful students.

**Why don't they-. **You cursed them.

Yu was waiting outside of your lesson. His jacket slung over his shoulder. He was leaning against the wall. When he saw you his face lit up. You only had eyes for the ground.

'Are you okay Miu?' He looked a bit worried,

'Hai! I'm good!' You smiled. The vexed expression disappearing it was hard to stay gloomy around Yu for long with his kind attitude.

The weather was chilly. You huddled down further into the warmth of your coat. Yu took no notice of the bitter weather. The ground was littered with golden brown leaves and your breath was mist at each exhale. Yu was walking close at your side. You side glanced at his chest. His abdomen was muscular and attractive.

**I wonder what it feels like? He **_**must**_** be really athletic and fit.**

Behind you there was a shriek of high pitched laughter. Yu looked alert.

'So, Kisshu! Long-time no see! Where is Tart at?'

You turn swiftly around to see a teenager floating in mid-air. She looked 13-14 years old. She had Blue hair down her back with a lily by her elongated, pointed ears that stuck up in the air. She wore a knee length baby blue dress with white frills lining it. She had white wraps on both arms and legs. She had Blue eyes and pale skin. She looked slightly like Yu but colour coded differently. It was the luminously coloured eyes; the smooth, pale skin; the unusual, brightly coloured hair.

**Who is Kisshu?** You questioned yourself.

Yu was staring up at this girl stunned. Speechless. She formed a white jelly fish looking thing that bobbed about in her hand and started petting it.

'Cat got your tongue Kish?' She had a wide devilish grin on her face. 'I suppose you're worrying where Fantomu is.'

Your blood was running cold.

**What's happening? **You was shocked. Trying hard not to pass out.

'Go back to where you came from Gaki! (gaki means brat)' Yu hollered at the girl.

'The name is K-U-R-A-I -K-O bitter fangs! Why are you all of a sudden in the human get up?' She sneered.

Yu's face was contorted in a demonic expression. His eyes piercing and fierce.

**That face! The dream . . .**

'Ryu Ken!' Yu screeched. There formed two long sinister swords in his hands.

'Yu, what's going on?' Your face drained and blank. You was shivering. And it wasn't because of the cold.

Kuraiko threw back her head and screeched with mirth.

'So, your girlfriend isn't in on the secret? Aw shame, you won't live to tell the tale.'

Kuraiko then lodged right at you with the jellyfish. It exploded and threw you up into the air

'YUUUUU! NOOOO!' You painfully shrieked.

'MIIIIUUU!' His eyes went cold. 'HENKAN!'

One moment you was in the air. You felt the open wound below your stomach. Blood. The next you was in the arms of a stranger who looked eerily like Yu.

'Yu. . .?' You groaned, coughing feebly.

He had dark green hair in two tied up parts either side of his ears. His ears were elongated like the child's. He wore strange clothes in brown and black. His face was soft but gloomy and his hands were covered in scarlet blood. You could scarcely make out his face now. A numb feeling seeping into your body.

'Miu! No no miu!' His eyes popping. His voice going quiet.

'I'll take her.' A firm voice broke in.

The last thing you saw was a stern looking face with purple hair and a single brain. With ears like the two aliens.

Where was yu?

* * *

'Where is yu!? You screeched at the figure.

'My pretty, he has gone. So sorry my toy!' Cackling once more.

The blood was oozing out everywhere. You clutched yourself getting a numb feeling again.

The figure dove toward you. Swords at ready.

'Ryu Ken nahahahahahahahahah!'

* * *

Your eyes flickered open. Above you were two odd looking people. One was the same purple haired guy and the other was a younger looking boy with autumn brown hair and golden eyes.

'She is looking better pai. What actually happened to her?' The boy looked up the man called pai.

'She was injured by the parasite kuraiko hurled at her. It hit her and caused her abdomen to be sliced open. It the injury would have been deeper it could have potentially been fatal.'

'Woah that must have been painful.' She looked shaken.

You rose up in a seating position. You felt a small stabbing pain below your stomach. You immediately lay back down.

'Where is yu?' You asked weakly.

The boy alien went to whisper in Pai's ear.

*does she mean . . .'*

**So, tiny cliff hanger! What was happening then? And where the heck is Yu and who is this feared Fantomu?**

**Hint hint hint 'Henkan' means something that will be valuable to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four-Resolution**

'Does she mean Kisshu, pai?' Murmured the boy alien under his breath.

'Yes tart, it's his human form name for keeping his identity a secret.' Pai mumbled.

Pai cleared his throat and turned again to you.

'Yu is safe and sound. Are you in any pain?' His hard moulded face looked curiously at you.

'NO! Please, where am!' You cried. Tears running down your face.

Taruto looked sheepishly at you trying to hide something. You didn't notice this. You was focused on Pai's composed face.

'You're in our base. You have been for several hours. We have attended to your wound but you may still feel some pain.'

'As if this day could get any worse.' Groaned a voice from behind.

Pai, Taruto and you turned your heads to see the green haired alien limping slowly over to pai. His face had a slice just above his left eyebrow; a sling on his right arm and his leg was in a plaster. You stared intently at him.

'I see the walking ruin has finally awakened.' Giggled Taruto reclining in mid-air.

Kisshu gave him a death glare and Taruto soon shut up.

You studied his features. He resembled Yu a lot. His hair was the same colour. So were his eyes and skin. However his hair style and clothes were different.

'Yu?' You croaked.

The green haired alien froze. But then shook his head. You slinked beneath the sheets nearly crying again. Kisshu mouthed something to pai and tart.

*Breathe a word and I'll have your graves buried before you can plead for mercy*

Taruto snickered. Knowing he could threaten Kisshu to do anything if he didn't tell. And Pai's face stayed briefly unchanged. Pai took a peek at you hidden beneath the sheets.

'She will be okay. I have further research I need to attend. Kisshu, keep a close watch on the girl. Taruto I need you.'

With that, Pai and Taruto vanished out of the room. Kisshu sighed heavily. He got a chair with his good arm and placed himself next to the bed. You did not move in threat of crying again.

**Here's where the lies start**. He regretfully thought. He watched for what seemed a very long time at your form slowly moving up and down at each ragged breath. Eventually you peeked outside the covers. Kisshu was watching you still.

**His stare is the same as Yu's.**

'Why did you save me from falling? Do you know what happened to Yu? Is he safe?' You questioned like a 4 year old.

This distracted Kisshu from his poignant thoughts.

'I was near you at the time so I caught you. Yu fainted with the shock so I delivered him back home and he seemed okay.' His eyes were sorrowful.

You cheered up slightly.

'Who was that girl?' Gesturing big pointy ears.

'She's someone we would like to wash our hands of.' Kisshu clenched his fist.

'What are you?' You glanced at his ears and clothes.

'I'm a . . . alien. Long story.' He sighed.

'Oh. . .'

The awkward silence dragged on.

'When can I go home?' You asked. Trying to figure out the time.

'Now, since your injuries been stitched up.'

Kisshu picked you up gently grimacing at the pain it caused his arm and suddenly you were in your room being laid down on the bed by him. He gingerly prodded his arm scowling at it.

'Try to forget this ever happened.' He faintly smiled at you.

'Thank you Kisshu. Will I ever see you again?' You had a hint of hopefulness in your voice.

'Unquestionably.' He said resolutely.

He deviously grinned at you and disappeared. Leaving you stunned, shocked and curious. Millions of other emotions mixed in.

'I need to see Yu tomorrow.'


End file.
